Erotic Love
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "Ne Sensei...don't you like me?" Kagome pressed her self against him, she could hear him groan. But what she wasn't expecting was being pushed down onto the desk with him leaning over her with lust filled eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga: Junjo Romantica/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing:...guess!**_

_**Summery: "Ne Sensei...don't you like me?" Kagome pressed her self against him, she could hear him groan. But what she wasn't expecting was being pushed down onto the desk with him leaning over her with lust filled eyes.**_

Chapter one

_Hikaru blushed as she felt his hot breath on her neck, and shivered when his warm fingers lightly creased her back. She didn't know how she ended up like this with her teacher no less, her Ren-sensei, but she wasn't complaining she had had multiple dreams and day dreams alike with this happening. But the only thing she wasn't expecting was how much different it felt, how intense it was. _

_A moan escaped her lips as she threw her head back. While she was thinking she didn't notice he already had her shirt unbuttoned and moved her bra, her breast in his mouth, sucking on it as he kneaded the other one. As he did that Hikaru was wanting more. She wanted more of something, but she didn't know what. Her body felt like it was on fire, and it was consuming her. _

_She moved her her body slightly which caused her to grind against Ren, making them both moan at the contact. _

_The two were so engrossed in the other they didn't notice the classroom door open. A soft but strict voice cut threw the air making them both jump slightly. _

"_hmmm what do we have here." the voice of her English teacher flouted across the room. _

_Hikaru blushed and pulled her shirt closed and tried to look as presentable as she could at the current moment. _

"_umm I um...I..." Hikaru couldn't say anything they were caught in the act. She closed her eyes tight waiting for him to say something, yell at her anything. But no words came all she heard was a chuckle form Ren and someone grabbing her writs and pinning her down on one of the student desks. _

_Hikaru's eyes flew open a heavy blush covering her cheeks as she looked up and saw the dark lustful gaze of her other teacher. She had not expected this...this this...seemed So wrong. _

"_...s-sen-sei!" Hikaru stuttered as she felt him kiss the hollow of her throat. _

"_naughty naughty...doing such things in MY classroom..." he lightly bit her earlobe and then whispered in her ear making her shiver, " I think little Ru-chan needs to be punished don't you agree Ren?" _

_Ren chuckled from where he was standing, " Yes I agree the little kitten needs to be punished," A lustful smirk crossed his lips, "do you want to do the honors Minato?"_

"Higarashi!" a piece of chalk was thrown at her head, she rubbed the spot that hit her head putting the pencil in her hand down, " What did I do?" All she wanted to do was finish her story.

"Pay attention in class!" Hiroki sigh, and was about to say more when the class bell rang making all the college students hurry out, leaving Kagome with Hiroki alone in the room. t

"Higarashi, I call you out almost everyday, is there a reason?" He was getting fed up with the it happening everyday.

Kagome smiled as she leaned in close to her Professor making him backup into his desk, " Maybe I like Sensei and want to spend more time with him after class...isn't that alright." Kagome gave him the innocent eyes and Kagome could of swore he almost passed out. She laughed silently, sure she had a crush on her teacher...but that didn't mean she didn't like to tease him. Where would the fun be then if she didn't.

Well, there wouldn't be, that is for sure.

Backing away from Hiroki, Kagome gave him a smile and a wave, "Well see ya later Sensei!" Kagome all but skipped out of the classroom, and out of the building, the last words she heard made her laugh knowing she got what she wanted out of he teacher.

"That girl really needs to stop that...or one of these times I won't be able to resist."

* * *

**Authors note; yes...the chapter is short...sorry! The next one will be longer! I just had a lot of trouble with this chapter! Hope you all liked it!Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome sighed as she finished her paper, she really needed to stop procrastinating...then again it all she seemed to be doing lately.

Life as a college student was boring.

Taking a deep breath she saved the word document and then shut her computer. It was already late so she knew if she slept she wouldn't be able to get up for her morning class.

_'Why do I always put my school work off!'_ She knew the answer but she also didn't have really much of a choice. She worked and went to school while putting time away to do her homework and put time aside to write her stories.

She had started living on her own when her mother remarried. Sure,she was happy for her, but Kagome didn't get along with him. Souta got along with his new.._father_ as he now called him...Kagome couldn't though.

He was trying to take her father's place...she saw that. When Kagome didn't except him, he asked her to move out.

So she did.

She wanted to make things easier on her mother. Kagome told her she was going to go to Collage. Her mother was thrilled about that and told her to call if she needed with money.

Kagome never called for help though. She didn't want help when he was still there.

Her stepfather.

"I hope everything is going alright with them." she had been hearing less and less from her family. When she first moved out she got phone calls every day...as time went by it became less and less until now it would be a good week to hear a word from them.

She missed them.

Kagome missed how her life was before that man came into her life...but it wasn't like anyone would be able to tell how she really felt.

Her mask..her smiling mask was able to make everyone think she was alright.

The mask she wore seemed to make everyone think she was a happy girl with everything she could possible want.

If only they actually knew the truth.

Kagome was hurting inside...sure she did some things and felt things like any normal girl. Like her crush on her Professor. That was a normal girl thing she wasn't faking.

But a lot of her happy go luckiness act she plays at school with the other students...that wasn't her.

She hated that person.

Desired her.

Taking a deep breath she ran a hand over her face, "I guess laying down wouldn't hurt me...its not like I'm going to fall asleep."

She closed her eyes, laying her head on the arm of the cough, as she drifted off to sleep, _'everything will be alright...I hope'_

* * *

Hiroki sighed as he entered his apartment, "I'm home." His day had been long, exspecilly because of what his student did to him.

Kagome Higurashi.

She was someone different...but she also was able to get under his skin.

Nowaki looked at his lover and gave a small smile, "Welcome home..." His smile turned to a frown as he entered the apartment and sat down with a sigh, "Is something wrong."

Hiroki shook is head, "Its nothing." But Hiroki's mind kept wondering to a blue eyed girl who seems to always be testing his control.

Sighing again Hiroki looked at his lover, _'I'm gonna have to talk to Nowaki soon if she keeps up on what she is doing...'_

There was only so much teasing he could take before he broke.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Update! Hehe Hope everyone liked it! I finally got to update this! I do hope everyone is glad about that!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what ya think of this! :3**_


End file.
